Big time Break up
by moon-soon
Summary: Kendall thinks he sees Jo kissing Logan and get's mad and punches Logan, he kisses Camille in front of them out of anger and Logan moves back to Minnesota- now he must try and get him back. LxC KxJ JxL CxJ Mr. Mitchell/closet riffel
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: my sister and I are dying to watch big time break up, unfortunately not even the promos out. So she asked me to write a story of the then synopsis of the episode: Kendall sees Jo kissing Logan, he punches Logan in the face and Logan runs back to Minnesota. So… here it is, I hope you like part 1.**

It starts the way things usually do around the palm woods, by the pool in some dramatic and spectacular fashion. When James storms down to the poolside and flips into the empty pool chair next to Logan. "This is horrifying" he tells Logan with a dramatic flourish of his wrist "no! It's horrific, no! It's horrifyingly horrific!" he flails in his seat, poking Logan in his side for emphasis.

"You do know that horrifying and horrific are the same word in different tense, don't you?" He shot back lazily, slapping James' hand and lifting his sunglasses to rub his eyes, hoping to feel more alert. "I don't even know what that means" James hisses at him, "but for important time reasons I am choosing to ignore that last statement." He flails some more and Logan quirks his eyebrow at him. He can't resist antagonising the younger boy.

"aren't you in fact wasting more time, which you apparently don't have enough of, telling me-" James silenced him by placing his finger hand to his lips, mimicking a motion Logan thought only librarians and crazy method actresses used. "look snarky, I don't have time for this, we are currently in mid-crisis here and I'm freaking out!" Logan finally sat up, out of all the btr boys he was usually the least prone to indulging James in his little 'quirks.' Which is probably why in the long run they seemed to magnify when they spent time together to compensate. Well not today.

"Alright then," he smiled sincerely at him, "you have my undivided attention." James eyes lite up like Logan had offered him ice cream or a year supply of cuda products or some twisted combination of the two. This reaction was not necessarily bad but had not been the intended reaction. "Undivided?" he James echoed excitedly, he was jumping up and down like a puppy or Carlos when he got into the sugar.

"Is this offer refundable? Does it have an expiration date? Do I have to use it now or can I save it for a special occasion?"

"I guess you can choose to wait, if this hair emergency is no longer devastating to your psyche," he motioned at James hair, which had been plaited into several thin, neat braids. "I assume that was the crisis you were mid-flail about," that seemed to snap James out of his ridiculous expression and wrestled with his hair trying to undo the braids. "Katie and that ginger kid got me while I was sleeping," his voice deep and a little reminiscent of how he used to talk to himself in the mirror. Logan assumed that didn't happen anymore, or at least didn't happen when he was around. It was one of those 'quirks' Logan didn't actually mind, James psyching himself up in the mirror was sort of like when Kendall convinced him to take a risk. Mostly harmless.

"That doesn't count right?" James asked suddenly and fearfully clutching at Logan's hand that was tangled in his kinked hair as he tried to assist in undoing the braids. "Hmm-" Logan replied confused, freeing one of his hands from the mess of hair and fingers, "you're daydreaming right now! That's not undivided, I clearly saw your attention split and go off it tow different directions!"

Logan laughed lightly at James unnecessary panic, "you have my attention James, now and whenever else you want it. You're my best friend." Logan's speech halted, there was nothing incorrect or unnatural about the statement, but Logan felt like ha had forgotten something. Not taken something in consideration. James shot him one of his patented 'thank-all-the-little-people-and-yes-you-are-a-little-people-logan' smiles at him and the uneasy feeling he felt washed away.

"So plans then?" Logan asked curiously, removing his hands completely from the hair disaster, he really was more harm than good there. James pointed to his hair in annoyance and embarrassment and it hit Logan how panicked James must have been to come down to the pool looking like that, or how much effort it was taking to talk to Logan, in public, with less than perfect hair.

"And after?" he prompted, James smoothed his hair in vein, "after what looks to be hours of damage control?" James said shrilly, "well-" he paused voice more even now, "I think I'll take Carlos to the park, I promised him we'd play one on one street hockey!" he pumped his free hand excitedly.

Logan grinned at James, he had been the only one to really drop hockey completely after the move, but then again even back in Minnesota he had always been more of a strategist than a player or enthusiast. Still- he was glad James was scheduling in time with Carlos to have a game, it helped them both de-stress and not get so worked up. James used to take him every week for a little one on one match to stop him bouncing of the walls. Now they had dancing to control all that pent up energy- but that didn't mean Carlos didn't still get antsy.

"You wanna come?" he asked him excitedly, James grabbed onto Logan's sleeve pulling repeatedly in small excited jerks. "It's not really one on one if I-" Logan reasoned, James and Carlos deserved some one on one time, it was sort of necessary for everybody's sanity. "Aw-" James whined, though the smile never left his face, "maybe if we invited Kendall-" Logan shook his head. "I think he's still staking out Gustavo's office, trying to put his input on the new song." After 'Oh Yeah,' Kendall was trying to get more involved in the music/lyrics side of things. Logan could tell it made James nervous, that he was coming together as a musician, but Logan was sort of glad.

Kendall needed something to take up his hours that he was passionate about, like hockey used to. Dancing and harmonies clearly didn't do it for him. He couldn't be the only one to notice the sharp increase in wacky plans, and an underlining impatience Kendall had been exuding had finally calmed.

"I guess," James stood patting Logan on the shoulder; he wondered off to fix his damaged hair. It really was a disaster zone.

************-_BTR_-***************

Katie and Carlos were giggling maniacally when James flounced past, Carlos had been the one to suggest the hair braiding to Katie, though Katie had been the one to blame the whole thing on Tyler. "We are geniuses!" Carlos told her seriously, she nodded, and there had been a good few hours of James freaking out before Logan had inadvertentlycalmed him down.

"Does Logan usually have that affect on him? I mean one minute he has ready to throw down, like in a 'hair-pulling-hold-my-earrings' sort of way, and now he's all calm."She gestured at the tall boys retreating form, "yeah…" Carlos replied unconcerned, "Logan's always calmed James down, he's better at it since they've become closer though."

She narrowed her eyes at Logan who was innocently reading a science book near the pool, she could almost hear her signature 'I'm so innocent' music playing in the background. "Does he seem different to you?" But Carlos had seem to have checked out of the conversation, as the Jennifer's were coming their way and they looked like a bag of cats that had been dumped into water. Though they were still walking in slow motion.

They seemed seriously pissed.

"Hello Carlos," blonde Jenifer hissed at him, her arms were crossed and she glared at him, 'curly haired' Jennifer crossed her arms in a similar manner, with the signature Jennifer embellishment. The third Jennifer just looked away in a disheartened fashion until blonde Jenifer elbowed her. She quickly straightened out and sent him a slightly less venomous glare than the other two.

"Hey Jennifer," he said softly, waving at the brunette girl, but all it did was earn him a genuine glare from all three with their synchronized hair flip. "We have a job for you, and since you do -you know- owe us you'd better do as we say!" blonde Jenifer demanded, as three hands reached out and grabbed his sweatshirt.

"Help me" he squeaked at Katie who shook her head, "you don't get anymore Katie help until you pay your tab you collected from the prom." The girls hissed at the mention of prom, Carlos held up a 'Wile. E coyote-esk' sign that said 'EEP!' In big letters until he was forcibly manhandled out of the lobby.

Katie sighed, well there went her entertainment off to meet some horrifying and girly-evil related death. She eyed up Bitters, but he wasn't doing anything suspicious, actually- he looked like he might be actually doing his job. Something must be up there.

"Hey Katie," Jo smiled walking up to her bouncily- she had the day off and had an extra bounce in her step. "Wow," Katie surveyed Jo's outfit, "look who looks like a girl." Jo grinned picking up her long skirt and spinning around, "thanks, I think, I thought I'd surprise Kendall, have you seen him?" Katie shook her head, "he's hanging at Rouque records I think, he was all excited about these knew lyrics, apparently someone 'tears him up inside and he just can't take it anymore.' Or something."

Jo rolled her eyes, "that sounds like a winner," she looked down at her outfit, "so much for that surprise, I was **so **sure he had the day off!" Katie shrugged "He does." She made a dismissive hand gesture, "but he's a boy, they do stupid stuff." She looked over at Logan and then back at Jo, "-but if you have nothing to do… maybe you could do me a favour."

She turned her gigantic little girl eyes at her, "maybe you can hang out with Logan. Explain to me why he's got it all together all of a sudden!" Jo wrinkled her nose, "Logan would never hang out with me, and he passive aggressively hates me!" Katie rolled her eyes, actors! So dramatic. "Nah he just doesn't **know** you," Jo swung her bag back and forth in discomfort. "Then why don't you do it? I wont be able to tell what's different." Katie shook her head, "I have more pressing, non-Logan related matters to attend to, plus you should TRY to make friends with him-he and Kendall are sort of a package deal." She grinned encouragingly at Jo before muttering "or at least they **used** to be."

She left Jo with thumbs up and made a beeline for the suspiciously hard working Bitters.

************-_BTR_-***************

Kendall was in the recording studio, guitar in one hand and sheet music in the other. "NO!" Gustavo screamed inches from Kendall's face, "but-" Kendall started using his most persuasive voice "NO!" he screamed again banging the keys of the piano harshly in time with his screams. "but I just wanted to-" Gustavo interrupted by smashing the keys of the piano again, though admittedly in a slightly more musical way."nooo- nooooo" he sang along, "dog's don't get to write me songs." He followed it up with an admittedly impressive piano solo, the slammed the piano cover down over the keys, almost taking off Kendall's fingers who had been leaning his hand there.

"why not! I have some perfectly good ideas! He threw his hands up, gesturing wildly. "oh yeah, that's right! Remember the last time you and the dogs had a brilliant idea that involved the lyrics to one of my precious songs!"

"we returned those birds to the reserve right after!"

*FLASHBACK*

"hey remember how we worked out the lyrics to the oh and yeah songs?"

"by working together and not fighting?"

"by trashing the studio?"

"by dressing Logan in drag?"

"WHAT!"

"it was actually very helpful!"

"No! we listened to what the peace and quiet had to tell us…"

"so we should be really quiet?"

"Hell no, nature is peaceful right? So lets bring the nature to us!"

*END FLASHBACK*

"and how exactly did that lead to the fifty birds that invaded my office for two days?" Gustavo exclaimed loudly, "birds are apart of nature" kendall replied defensivly. "I don't see how Logan would have been on board with that plan…" Kelly said sticking her head into the office after having warily been listening to the two outside the room.

"he was at the planetarium checking out the Mars exhibit or something," Kendall explained with a self satisfied grin, "he said he'd never go back there again. Apparently we do stupid things when he's not around."

Both Kelly and Gustavo shook there heads in disbelief, "aren't you the plan guy Kendall? Not Logan" Kelly asked curiously. "well sure, but Logan only lets the plans go through if he thinks no one would get seriously injured so he vetoes about one third of my plans and he insists on fine tuning about half of the ones he lets us do." He scratched the back of his head grinning fondly, "he prevented such plans as 'the great chicken heist of 2006' from be actualized. Which is good because in retrospect that would have been awful and had a potential body count."

Both Kelly and Gustavo looked and Kendall and then each other, and then took one giant step away from the blonde teen.

************-_BTR_-***************

Jo and Logan sat awkwardly side by side on a pool side chair, Logan stiffly handed Jo a smoothie. "So- ah what did you want to talk about?" he played with his straw distractedly, Jo looked away embarrassed, this was not going well. She took a distracted sip from her smoothie and almost chocked when the strawberry hit her taste buds. "you let me have the pink one?" she squeaked in surprise.

"what was that wrong!" Logan asked panicky, looking hard at Jo's strawberry smoothie and then down at his blue raspberry one. "I'm sorry, I'm usually with James or Camille when we get smoothies and they always want the 'her' smoothies." He shoved his blue smoothie under her nose, "you can have mine if you want," he looked up at her guiltily; he had slid of the seat mid flail and hadn't even noticed.

"Ah no!" she cried "I love strawberry smoothies, raspberry actually makes me feel a little nauseous" she confessed. Logan's face broke out in a grin then he snorted in disbelief "but I see you drinking raspberry smoothies all the time," she grinned waving her hand airily. "Kendall **always** gets me the blue one! I don't know why he insists on his and her smoothies."

Jo giggled and Logan's put upon expression, "he always does that to me too! That's the reason I got so used to drinking raspberry…" she nodded sympathetically. "this is actually sort of what I wanted to talk to you about" she started hesitantly, "what Kendall's gender confusion which leads him to assign gender roles on to colours and flavours of smoothies and other beverages?"

"No! Kendall's not gender confused" she scolded, "wait- what other beverages? You know what don't answer that I wanted to talk about our relationship." Logan chocked on his straw, this was not a good day from him and cold drinks, "I wasn't aware that we hand a relationship Jo," he splutters. "We don't that's the problem."

"Come again?" he replies weakly, "I want us to be friends" she clarifies quickly, "it's just you're Kendall's best friend and I'm his girlfriend and it makes sense that we should be friends." Logan rolled his eyes that was such girl logic. "well it was a little awkward after I made an idiot out of myself serenading you from you balcony," Logan still actively cringes at the memory.

Jo went a little red, "well you didn't really know me then either," Logan nods "that's right, for some reason we were all under the misconception that you enjoyed hockey." Jo sighed, "yes Kendall seemed very put out about that," she sighed further when Logan nodded like he completely understood how not liking hockey had been an almost deal breaker in the relationship.

"sooo-" she said clutching her knees with her hands, "how exactly do we become friends, is there some sort of ritual you boys do." Logan smirks, "only if you want to be part of the He-man women haters club which I'm assuming you don't." she crossed her arms grinning waiting for a real answer.

"I don't know" he confessed after a moment of thought on the subject, "I don't really know how to force it."

"well," she said furrowing her eyebrows in a Kendall-esk manner, "how did you make friends with everyone?" she stood up, extending her hand to him to help him up, "well I met James when I was six" he counted off with his fingers, "his piano lesson was right after mine, and I met Carlos and Kendall at the skating ring when we were eight." He put a hand up to his face in thought, "oh yeah! And Camille slapped me the first time she properly introduced herself."

Jo processed this, shrugged and slapped Logan with a resounding smack. "Ah!" he cried in more surprise than pain, "what did you do that for?" he rubbed his cheek trying to disperse the blood supply before it left a large red spot indicating he had been slap yet again. What was he a magnet for that sort of thing.

"that's one down" Jo told him proudly, "only two more." She held up a peace sign and grinned mischievously at him. "now I don't know how to play the piano, but I'll give it ago! There's one at your studio right?"

Logan nodded dumbly, letting her drag him off to the studio. He know understood his initial attraction to Jo- he always did like the crazy ones…

He could see himself liking her as a friend though, she was proving to be some odd combination of Kendall and Camille- and well if nothing else, he knew how to deal with that.

************-_BTR_-***************

Carlos looked terrified. He had a Jennifer on each side of him, and one guiding him with a firm hand from behind him- it was almost like a dream he had only they were angry at him and not holding corndogs. "This," blonde Jennifer said pushing him through a large set of polished doors, "is the theatre we use to practice in." Carlos was shaking; this was not looking good for him "u-uh what is this about guys," they all shot him poisonous looks, and he stumbled over himself to correct it, "I mean Jennifers."

'Curly haired' Jennifer pulled him down the isle and then up onto the barren stage. "We," she motioned to the other two Jennifer's "are trying to break into musical theatre," she scowled, "it has been harder than previously anticipated." Brunette Jennifer piped up, "so we need to practice with a partner, "someone flamboyant" Blonde Jennifer added, "and really" she said in slight disgust, "who's more flamboyant than you?"

"James!" Carlos answered immediately, loudly and surely, it garnered a laugh from one of the girls. "Who's James?" Brunette Jennifer asked in a stage whisper to 'curly haired' Jennifer, who merely wiggled her hands in front of her face in a fairly accurate portrayal of James' 'the face.' A moment of recognition passes over her face and she makes the appropriate, I-see-what-you-did-there "ah!"

"So- ah this is a musical?" Carlos yelped, breaking the two girls focus, "y-yes" 'Curly haired' Jennifer replied regaining her bearing. Carlos slipped a hand into his pocket unnoticed texting an S.O.S to James, he did not what to be a leading man in Pippin or Annie or something equally gross. Even if that did make him the leading man to the Jennifers.

"It's rent," Brunette Jennifer piped up helpfully, Carlos let out a relieved smile. "Why didn't you just say?" she gave him a quirky half smile grabbing his hand and pulling him down stage, "your Roger and I'm Mimi."

"Would you light my candle?"

************-_BTR_-***************

Kendall strummed another cord on the guitar and Gustavo frowned, "what kind of boy band song was that?" he sounded decidedly less angry than an hour ago and even smiled. " I prefer to think of us as a vocal group," Kendall replied weakl, "I don't really know if it's right," he told Gustavo honestly "but I like the lyrics okay."

"the lyrics are great!" Kelly told him enthusiastically, looking at him the way hie mum sometimes looked at him when he does well on a test or helps Katie out with his homework. "The music is a death march," Gustavo interjects bluntly. "But- it's workable" he relents after buckling under the pressure of Kelly's almighty glare.

Kendall smiles at them, "workable's good right?" Gustavo sighs but smiles back, "it's a melodical nightmare- but it's a hell of a lot better than the first take of 'oh yeah'" Gustavo shook his head, "that one needed all my magic lone wolf powers to salvage."

Kendall frowned deeply, Carlos and James had basically written all of that song, "It," Kelly rushed when she caught the unpleasant expression on his face, "was also workable- it ended up being one of your better songs" she added to Gustavo.

"So-" Kendall began, fiddling with the strings of his gitaur, "how exactly do we make it workable?" Gustavo flourished his wrist in response, "the same way all musicians do- we seek out music from our experiences." That sounded suspiciously like something Katie would say.

"where are our experiences then?" Kendall asked worriedly, hoping he was not going to have to sit in the quiet again, "how do you feel about ice-cream? " Kelly asked grabbing Kendall's gituar from him and packing it away. "I have very strong feelings about the subject" he grinned at her.

A small object flung into the air and hit Kendall straight in the chest, he looked down at the projectile and recognised Gustavo's keys. "hey kid, you have your permit yet?"

************-_BTR_-***************

Logan and Jo just missed Kendall it seemed by minuets, but Freight Train was kind enough to let them in anyway. "Where did they go?" she asked incredulously- she had been hoping Kendall would join them. "Ice-cream," her face fell, this was the worst day off ever.

"Why didn't you go with them Big FT?" Logan asked making Jo jump, she had temporarily forgotten he was beside her. Freight Train feigned disinterest, "they didn't ask," Jo's blood boiled a little, this clearly wasn't a good day for anyone. Logan shot Jo and looked and she returned it with her own matching expression, "hey FT," Logan addressed him hesitantly "do you know how to play the piano?"

Freight Train didn't but his mood was considerably lighter from there on out, "do you guys need a ride?" he offered, Jo jumped at the chance, "oh! Me! Me! I always wanted to, it looks like a lot a fun when you guys do it." She jumped full force into Freight Trains expecting arms.

Logan pouted a little, "no fair, you're **my **body guard… sorta, I should get dibs!" Freight Train held Jo with one hand in a bridal position and then grabbed Logan by the belt throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Logan yelped with surprise and both Jo and Logan felt the rumbling vibrations of Freight Train's laugh. He barrelled full force to the practice room.

He flung Logan down first on the piano seat, and careful set Jo down to stand on the dance floor. "thank you kind sir," she beamed at him, "anything for you my lady." A loud noise beeped from Freight Train's pocket, "I have to take this," he told Jo apologetically pulling out his phone and stepping outside the door. "be good, kids."

They chorused a good bye to him, and Jo sat herself down next to Logan, "how long have you been playing?" she asked curiously watching his fingers flex just about the keys. "I guess… eleven years on and off," he began playing a tune she didn't recognise, "since before me and James were friends- I was never super talented and neither was he. But we sort of both went nuts over it for a while." The music stuttered before continuing "we were competitive, not like Kendall, just you know driven to be good at something."

Jo grinned at the thought of a little Logan and a little James playing piano together, Logan trying to correct James' fingers and James complaining Logan was a side bench driver. She wondered what Kendall was like, so she asked. "loud" he responded quickly, music playing a more caotic tune that some how suited Kendall. "I didn't like him straight away," he admitted, "he was very loud and like twice my hight."

"did he always have the…" she pointed to her face and trailed off, "the eyebrows?" he asked in half a laugh, "yeah! He's **always **had those, he used to look like a little cave man." She grinned at the thought of little angelic Kendall with his too big for his face eyebrows. "James' mum tried to wax them once, they grew back over night- I think they're the only thing to ever defeat Brooke Diamond."

Jo gaped at him for a second, James' mum was the Brooke Diamond- she was wearing her makeup as they speak! No wonder James was always so impeccably groomed, that explained so much.

Logan's hands shifted to a familiar tune of 'Any kind of guy.' The no longer a ballad song the boys had serenaded her with, which admittedly sounded a whole lot different with just a piano. "how did become BFF's then if you were afraid of him," he smiled to himself, "no afraid" he muttered.

"James and Carlos sort of 'found' each other- James insisted he found his soul mate," Jo giggled because that was sort of the dramatic statement James would make. "it really was a pair the spares situation, but Kendall turned out to be not scary and a really cool guy."

"so you guys were soul mates?" she asked through her giggles, "oh no," he said seriously "we were never quiet as 'intense' as James and Carlos." Jo let out a bout of laughter, because really, that was not even close to true.

************-_BTR_-***************

"Hurry, sir, Carlos is in trouble!" James yelled at Camille's dad, "calm down son, I'm sure your little friends fine." The man replied soothingly from his position in the driver's seat, he could see how this boy and his daughter were friends, they both had a flair for the dramatics. "No daddy, this is life or death!" Camille insisted from her seat in the back next to James, "the text said S.O.S, which means save our souls! Which means Carlos' soul is in danger!"

"THAT'S WHAT THAT MEANS!" James screeched, "Oh my god, the Jennifers are soul eating monsters!" Camille's dad rolled his eyes, "no more horror movies for you two unless your in one." He told them sternly, eyeing them through his rear view mirror. James had grabbed hold of Camille pulling her close, "Carlos is going to die without ever having a girlfriend."

"I'm not dating Carlos for you James" she told him exasperatedly as if they had, had the conversation over and over, "I'm with Steven." She folded her arms defiantly, "Oh please, we all know that Steven is at best a rebound- a pallet cleanser if you will." He knicked he phone and pulled it out of her reach, "we all know who you still have as your screen saver!"

He fiddled with her phone, "actually… you have a lot of pictures of him in here… is he asleep in this one Camille? Did you sneak into apartment? Oh look! It's a good one of me and him, I'm gonna send it to my phone."

"how is Logan anyway? Such a nice boy," her dad asked pleasantly, he'd always liked that boy, an upright kid with reasonable aspirations. He eyed the two teens in the backseat, "such a brave boy" he added quietly, he had to be brave to have friends like that. "well this is it" he parked the car, both teens clambered out, only to rush back, "thanks for the ride daddy," she kissed his cheek. "thank you sir" James said politely, he extended his hand and the older man grabbed it tight pulling him in.

"don't think this doesn't mean we wont be discussing that little lip lock you and my daughter had," he told James menacingly. "there was a bomb!" James squeaked helplessly and Camille grabbed his hand and dragged him forward "a bomb!" he repeated for emphasis.

They threw the doors open to find Carlos and the brunette Jennifer in lip lock.

"OH MY GOD SHE IS TRYING TO SUCK OUT HIS SOUL!" James shrieked, Jennifer and Carlos broke apart red faced. Camille slapped James, "hey!" he cried indignantly, "your not supposed to do that to me! You don't want to date me" James held his cheek pitifully. "your being hysterical, they were making out you idiot."

James head turned slowly to look at the stage, "ohh-" he paused and then, "Carlitos, you wanted me to save you from making out with a hot girl?" James gasped "is there something you need to tell me!"

Carlo went even redder, and Camille slapped James again, "we should go" she muttered. "No- I'm getting to the bottom of this!" James exclaimed, watching his embarrassed friends slink of the stage.

"Suit yourself," she wondered back to her dad's car, maybe she could hang out with Jo.

************-_BTR_-***************

Jo shrieked, Logan held her hands firmly, "your doing fine" he assured her, watching carefully and she wobbled precariously on her skates. "I'm going to die Logan" she moaned, "you said Carlos and James would be here to help!"

"You should be glad they're not, they would be making so much fun of you right now," he smirk at her, and she released one of her hands to smack him. "Shut up!" she cried and then shoved him, knocking him to the ground, not seeming to realise that without the person holding her up she would fall too. "Good job there Taylor, and they say I'm the smart one" he goaded her, "hey" she said indignantly, rubbing her backside, "I maintain a 4.0 grade average."

His grin slid off "really?" he laughed "that ridiculously hot I hope you know," he told her without thinking and then blushed a dark red. "yes I know" she smirked at him, "and I'm new to town and fell in love with the first guy I met and I'm part farey." Logan finally caught on what she was doing, "oh did you Rachel," he responded cracking up.

He stood up taking her with him, "alright if your Rachel, I'm Drake the brother of a vampire and the coolest guy in school. It is said I hold the key to the mystery that is new town high." He imitated Jet's deeper voice, quirking his eyebrow.

"You watch the show?" she breathed, ridiculously pleased, Logan rolled his eyes "only a thousand times, Kendall made me to see if there was some underlining chemistry between you and Jet." She pouted a little, she had hoped he kind of liked it, "your good though" he tells her as an after thought, "your character's likable, strong willed- she's not an annoying cookie cutter leading lady."

"Also," Jo added, "she hates the cold as do I" she wrapped her arms around herself, "you really do like the show?" she grinned happily to herself attempting to glide along with her skates. "I don't think Rachel will end up with Drake though," she told him, Kendall never wanted to talk to her about the show, she couldn't resist.

"I can see that" he replied easily, reaching out a hand to steady her, "she's way to good to be the supporting character in her own show." She beamed at him, "I know right?"

"That doesn't mean me and James didn't stage a very loud conversation in Kendall and my room saying that we thought they were going to be together forever." He told her cheekily and skidded off ahead of her spraying her with ice.

************-_BTR_-***************

As it turned out- no, Kendall could **not** drive a car. Not even with supervision, and certainly not if Gustavo was that supervision. Kelly dropped Kendall at the Palmwoods and sped off, James, Carlos and the Jennifers of all people had called her apparently begging for a ride. "what's that about?" Kendall muttered, "Oh, Carlos and the Jennifers were practicing for RENT and James went to save him only he didn't need saving, but James thought the Jennifers were trying to eat Carlos' soul." Camille told him materialising out of nowhere to scare him.

"well- okay" Kendall laughed, because yeah that sounded about on par for James and Carlos. "I helped" she added, "and my dad threatened James!" and that also sounded about right.

"Were you hanging out with Logie today Camille?" he asked slyly noting her happy expression, "nah I just got back, plus I'm happy not ecstatic. I spent the entire afternoon helping find Carlos who I think was cheating on James with a Jennifer- is was all very vague."

"So you haven't seen Logie?" he scanned the lobby, well then where was he? "he's not in 2J or by the pool either, I don't know where he went," Camille told Kendall. "I was gonna go hang out with Jo."

"Jo had the day off?" he exclaimed with surprise, looking at his phone to see several missed calls. "Wow, Logan was right, you guys are bad communicators" Camille giggled at Kendall's deep scowl. "We are not!" he swung his arm around Camille, he was a great communicator God damn it! He led Camille to the elevator; well… hanging out with two cute girls would make him feel better.

************-_BTR_-***************

"Thanks for walking me to my door," Jo told Logan, "does this officially make us friends now?" she asked hopefully, "of course" Logan cheered sliding his arm around her, "you had me when you slapped me in the face." She giggled, sure she did.

"Oh John, I'm so glad we got to know each other" she said dramatically, putting on her 'Rachel' voice. "oh don't make me John" he whined, "Rachel is obviously ending up with John!" she push his friendlily, "he is not" she cried in fake indigence , "is too" he pushed back.

He gave her a silly, but intense look, "oh Rachel" he cried "I don't think I've ever had a friend like you." Jo made a face John's actor, Greg actually did make faces like that in show, and that was a line from the second episode. "well that's because there's never been a girl like me before," she recited over the top, sure the line sounded suggestive now that he pointed it out. She should get him to read her scripts in advance.

He grabbed her pulling her down and pretended to kiss her, "and then they kiss" he exclaimed, his lips accidently brushing her cheek. "they are so my new OTP" he told her, "that's just cause you don't like Jett," she teased back. They stood back up about to laugh when they caught sight of two stunned figures in the hallway.

************-_BTR_-***************

Kendall surged forward and punched Logan before he even knew what he was doing. Camille screamed in surprise and Jo caught Logan in the reel and they both collapsed on the floor.

"YOU- YOU ASSHOLE!" he yelled, though it wasn't clear who he was yelling at, "how could you?" that statement was directed at Jo, "and YOU! HOW COULD YOU!"

"What the HELL Kendall!" Jo yelled right back, "pushing Logan gently off her. "What the hell? What the hell!" he yelled back, "how did you even get her to kiss you Logan?" he hissed at him venomously, "what did you promise her? Or did you just trick her?" he snarled and Logan flinched, "that's it isn't it, of course it is! I'm mean who in their right mind would want to kiss YOU?"

"what!" Jo and Camille cried together, Logan kept his eyes downcast like he was trying to make it all go away. "How **dare** you Kendall, Logan is your **best friend**, how can you say something like that?" she glared, "Camille would kiss him" but Camille was frozen in shock, "and- and so would I!"

What Jo did next was monumentally stupid and 100% out of anger, their teeth clacked painfully and he could taste the blood in his mouth from when Kendall had punched him. Logan pushed her away.

"Kendall we didn't- I mean we just did- but" Logan fumbled, and he held his jaw tightly. Kendall looked past the point of fury, past the point of hurt. He looked at Logan in a way he never had before. "I hope this hurts you."

Kendall spun around and grabbed Camille's wrists tight, pressing their lips together. Camille didn't move, she didn't do anything and Kendall kept her wrists in his hands tight. He didn't stop kissing her until Logan threw him into a wall."

"don't- don't do this," his voice cracked, he kissed the inside of Camille's wrist and sent her a sad look. Camille snapped out of her trance. "you did this" Kendall shot back, there was no emotion there. No anymore.

And all of a sudden it was too much, "I can't do this," he muttered taking off at a run, "LOGAN!" Jo called after him but he just ran faster.

Jo hit Kendall as hard as she could, "why would you do that?" Kendall didn't look angry anymore, "he kissed you, he betrayed me."

"no he didn't- nobody kissed anybody at least not that first time, we were mucking about the first time Kendall, and the second time I was angry. We were trying to get along for you, you asshole."

"w-what?" Jo sank to the floor, "read your god damn phone messages next time."

"do you really think" Camille's voice broke through the tension, "that he would do that to you Kendall." Kendall turned to her pained, "Camille, I'm-"

"you're sorry? I hope so Kendall Knight." And she walked off, slow and even down the hall. Kendall thought he may have just seen 100% Camille for the first time.

He turned back to Jo, and sank to the floor, back up against the wall opposite her. "I-I can't." he stumbled over words, every word was too big, too heavy. "can't what Kendall? Forgive us?" Jo asked, " because I've got news for you Kendall Knight you should be begging us for forgiveness." She crawled over to sit next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

It was quiet, and her throat was raw but she told him, "I love you, and god this isn't how I imagined saying this but this is it! I love you, and you love me and you love him. So we were trying, we really were."

"I- I can't" he sobbed into her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him, "you can, we've been through worse." She smiled faintly, "remember Jordin?" she joked "remember Jet?" he shot back and they shared a faint smile. "we've been through worse" he echoed back, "but this hurts more, way more."

She held him for a long time, backs pressed tightly to the wall of the hallway outside her apartment. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and he held her hand so tight she thought it might break. And they didn't say anything.

************-_BTR_-***************

It's hours before Kendall's home. Something isn't right when he get's off the elevator. And something isn't right when he walks down the hall. Something isn't right when his walks in and everyone is sitting on the couch silently and something isn't right when he runs to he room to find Logan's things gone.

Logan's gone.

"Logan's gone," James echos his thoughts, "I don't know what you did but he's gone. He- says- he says he's never coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: the promo has jossed this fic (which I am relieved about- who wanted to watch Kendall punch Logan in the face)- anyway here is the second and final part of the story. It is more angsty than the first half, but the ending of the first half sort of implied that it would be. This fic is dedicated to my sister HalfJillHalfJack- she helped me discover I love fulfilling request fics so if any of you guys want a fic feel free to email me.**

A year ago today Kendall woke Logan up at one o-clock in the morning.

Logan had almost drifted off to sleep when he had heard a sound. The 'thud', sound of a stone bouncing off the windowpane and falling harmlessly to the ground. The next stone wasn't as harmless, hitting the glass, which shuddered and seemed to contemplate shattering. Logan shot out of bed, pulling the curtain open before he even stopped to think who might be throwing rocks at his window after midnight. Who would be that stupid? "Of course," he muttered to himself.

He heaved the window open calling out into the darkness, "what's the point of having walkie-talkies if we're not going to use them? This all seems a little to Romeo and Juliet for the twentieth century." His eyes adjusted to the dark and he looked down, expecting to see the non-repentant grin of Carlos in his helmet and PJs instead he saw the curve of a smirk and laughing green eyes.

"We have walkie-talkies?" he asked in a stage whisper looking hopeful and amused, "Ah- no, what are you doing here I thought you were Carlos." Kendall squinted up at him affronted, "Carlos makes midnight visits to your house? What to serenade you? Should I be jealous? I mean you already have walkie-talkies…" The walkie-talkies had in fact been to prevent midnight visits after Carlos's night terrors, not that he would tell Kendall that.

"Absolutely!" he grinned, "we used to have a Morse code system with flash-lights before that." His eyes strayed down the street resting on the darkness of Carlos' house; he was asleep- like Logan should be. "What do you want Ken?" he stuck his head out; it was too cold to be sticking his head out. "Is that how you treat a gentleman call, Mr. Logan I'm sure your mamma would be ashamed," he drawled out in a poor imitation of Logan's Texan accent before it had faded. He felt himself going red, "so you're here to abuse me at one o-clock in the morning are you?" he growled. "Don't be like that Logie," he called, "you were such a cute southern bell!"

Logan slammed the window shut, it was to early and Kendall was bound to wake up his dad, years in the military made him an incredibly light sleeper. "Wait!" he could here Kendall yell throwing another rock, "JULIET!" the next rock hit hard and then nothing. The light outside his room flicked on, and Logan fell the floor. "Hortense?" His dad asked hesitantly from the door, he was probably the only one to not call him Logan now.

"Dad," he called back, "I seemed to have fallen off the bed." He supplied quickly, knowing by the narrowing of his dad's eyes that his response had been a little too quick. "Nightmare?" his dad offered, Logan accepted the answer gratefully. He sat down on the bed pulling Logan up with him, "this doesn't have anything to do with my leave being up does it?" Logan shrugged, that had been bugging him, his mum was social and had a busy job so it was like no one lived at home when his dad was gone.

"It's just lonely," he admitted, his dad took his hand and it really would have been a touching moment if that hadn't been the exact second Logan looked to the window and saw Kendall's face. Kendall had scaled his house. KENDALL HAD SCALED HIS HOUSE!

"Maybe you would do better at that fancy prep school then, if you're not happy here" his dad muttered. Kendall's face had a look of sheer panic and Logan Fgripped his dad's hands "no dad, I love it here, and sure your not here all the time but… I have friends, they mean everything," His dad scowled "like that Knight boy," Logan nodded, his dad had never liked Kendall "we'll talk tomorrow son." He ran a hand through his hair, kissed his forehead, and left.

"I'd say let him dangle there for a while son" he called from the hallway "but I'm not cleaning up teenager off my lawn tomorrow."

Logan rushed to the window heaving in open and pulling Kendall inside, "I-it's f-f-f-f-freeeeezing" his teeth chattered. "Why would you scale my house?" Logan whispered violently, "r-r-rel-l-lax Logie, I needed to talk." Logan grabbed his blanket and pulled it around his shoulders, "about the pop-star thing?"

"No! Well yes, but what was that about prep school?" Kendall cried grabbing Logan's arms, "it was a passing comment to my dad" along with fifty others.

"It's a boarding school, it's too far but… you should go to California and maybe I should go to boarding school."

"No way!" Kendall shouted, Logan put his hand over his mouth, just cause dad let him stay didn't mean he wouldn't threaten him with his closet rifle like the last time he had been pissed off with Kendall. "We stick together," Kendall told him earnestly "yeah," Logan sighed, "sometimes that's hard, you should think California over- who wants to stay in Minnesota?"

************-_BTR_-***************

Joanna Mitchel spotted her son before he saw her, his shoulders sloped, eyes red and frown marring his features. She waved, thick winter coat at the ready, he folded into her and let her hug him. She guessed there was no one left to make fun of him, or maybe he just needed a hug. She only got snippets from Logan and bits and pieces from Jen but Logan had sounded so broken on the phone, he was so broken in front of her she- she needed to be here for him.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she had cleared her schedule to be at the airport but that didn't stop her boss from calling. "Your dad's waiting at home," she told him, his father knew how to deal with this sort of thing better than she did, that wasn't saying much though.

"He's been discharged," she continued and he spluttered, "honorably" she adds quickly, "he's setting up to be business partners with Hank at his sport equipment store, seems like the injury has been playing up too much for the rigors of training." Logan stared at her blankly, "why didn't you tell me?" Joanna shrugged "we didn't want to bother you."

"So what happen?" she lead him to baggage claim, "I wouldn't want to bother you," he sulked. "None of that young man," she scolded, "muuuummmm," he whined and she ruffled his hair, "I heard there was a fight, though really that bruise is quite the indication of that." She ran her finger down his cheekbone, which had turned a molten red, and purple; it was about on par with some of the nastier bruises he came home with from hockey.

"This, is where you're supposed to mother me," he prompted, Joanna grinned and smacked his face lightly, "the swellings down I presume, nothing much I can do." Logan crossed his arms, "Mamma Knight would have mothered me," he pouted not really meaning it. He had missed his mother's special brand of affection, "yes well Jen mother's full time, I hear she's good at it." she rolled her eyes.

"So the fight?" she tried again grabbing his bag and directing him out of the airport into the car. "It was over a mistake" he answered unsurely, "there was a girl and then another girl, and things just spun out of control."

She looked at him and there was real hurt there, the heartbreak you never want to see on a child's face. "I- I can't go back, it's humiliating… it always is being there, I'm not good like them and I don't fit," tears fell down his face, "the-the only good thing is that they were my friends a-and there not anymore mum."

She hugged him tightly; this had been building for a while, she could tell, since he rang her excited about helping a doctor for a day. He wasn't fulfilled there, and now he wasn't getting anything from there at all. He hated not being great at something he tried so hard at, it was stressful for him, it always had been. And now with this thing with Kendall- Kendall who was Logan's best friend she hadn't even seen them fight, but he said things and did things and now Logan didn't want to even try anymore.

"I screwed everything up," he whispered, she wasn't meant to hear it, so she acted like she didn't.

"Come on," she whisked him in the car, "there's a man dying to see you." He perked up the thought.

************-_BTR_-***************

"WHAT?" Gustavo screamed, the boys flinched in synchronicity "he took a flight back to Minnesota" James reported. "He's not coming back" Carlos added, "he didn't say that Carlos" James snapped back, "He said he needed some time away." Carlos glared at James, "I understand what he said James, but he doesn't want to come back, he's stuff is gone, he's not picking up his phone."

Kelly shook her head in disbelief, "why would Logan do this? Leave the band, no notice even." James glared heatedly at Kendall "It was a spur of the moment decision, I think," Gustavo's eyes narrowed at Carlos and James. "WHAT. DID. YOU. TWO. DO?" he looked particularly murderous, Logan was the only thing that stopped Big Time Rush from being out of control 100% of the time. He couldn't replace that.

"Hey don't blame us!" James said defensively "we didn't call him worthless and punch him in the face." Kendall shook angrily "I didn't call him worthless," James pursed his lips, "gee Kenny, sorry I paraphrased!" Carlos rose his hands defensively "guys, don't."

The two adults gaped at them, "you-you punched him," Kelly spluttered. "I think it was the worthless thing that got him," Carlos told her "Logan knows how to shake off a punch." They all looked at Kendall expectantly, "I- I have anger management issues" Gustavo raised his eyebrow, "I thought he kissed my girlfriend." He added and then sunk to the floor, "I'm a horrible person."

"Yes you are," James told him flippantly, "James!" Kelly admonished, James just pouted- he didn't think he was wrong. "Look it was a fight, it wasn't even a huge fight, just a heat of the moment thing- except Logan left," Carlos explained calmly. "We still love you," he added to Kendall "even if you did make him leave." James shook his head "I'll only love you if you get him back, my love is very conditional like that."

James cracked a smile and Kendall smiled back weakly, James pushed Kendall affectionately and Kendall pushed back, "dogs," it was really more shoving though, "dogs!" Kendall tackled James to the floor, "DOGS!" Kendall stopped hand pulled back and James froze one hand poised around Kendall's neck. "Heel." Kendall leaned back and Carlos grasped James hand, helping him up.

"What happened exactly Kendall?" Kelly asked curiously, "I've never seen you and Logan fight." Carlos burst out in a fit of giggles and both adults looked at him questioningly, "haha, sorry it's not really funny," he told a glaring Kendall. "It's just James and I were talking about this last night," James grinned at that, "this is their first fight."

Kelly gaped, "that's- that's not possible you guys have been friends since you were-" she trailed off, "since we were eight." Kendall supplied begrudgingly, "I guess that's true- we never fight, and we've never really been physical either, he's always been a lot smaller than me." Kendall looked a little green, "Hey!" Carlos cried, "I've always been smaller than you too!"

It was true, nobody but Carlos ever tackled Logan, James grappled with him and pushed him around and the most Kendall and Logan had ever gotten into was a slap fight. "We were never worried we would break you," James told him smugly "too hard headed." Carlos pushed James hard and James went to tackle him but Kendall grabbed his shirt, "so not the time."

"But I thought you and Logan always fought over plans," Gustavo interjected suddenly, "nah" Kendall rubbed the back of his head "that was persuading, bargaining- sometimes he won, sometimes I did, we never get angry over it." James smirked, "yes, Kendall was great at 'persuading' Logan" both he and Carlos broke into a fit of laughter.

"I don't like what your implying," he glared, James face suddenly went serious, his eyes large and he took a step into Kendall personal space. "Come on don't be like that," he said in a frankly Kendall-esk manner, one part charming two parts wedeling. "This'll work, it'll totally work… you do have faith in me right," James stared at Kendall eyebrows creased, "er." James threw his arms over his shoulder in a sideways hug "thanks! You won't regret this!"

Carlos broke out in a hysterical fit of laughter, "oh my god, that was so good! Kendall your such a manipulative bastard." Kendall spluttered, "I don't even-" both boys snorted, "you so do, you have the same three moves you always do to get you way." James continued, "invaded space, cause guilt jump to acceptance it's like your signature move," Kendall stamped his foot "look who's talking Mr. eyes, physical contact, pout."

James pouted; "enough" they all looked at Kelly until they realized the words came from Carlos. "This is stupid, this fight was stupid- the fight last night was stupider," he crossed his arms. "You guys fought, you should have made up and you didn't because you were putting out the other fire you started," Kendall grimaced "actually, that fires still in progress."

"See! You and Jo are breaking up" Kendall made an offended sound, "you and Logan broke up," Kendall made a strangled sound. "This band is breaking up," James made a sound like he was strangling a cat, "and I'm too young and impressionable for you guys to get a divorce!"

"Divorce?" Kendall choked not sure whether to laugh or not, "yes! You guys were like happier than my parents," he continued, "way happier than my parents." James added, "and- and now you've ruined it!" Carlos grabbed Kendall by the shoulders shaking him, "so you fix this Kendall Knight, or I'll go live with the cool parent I swear!"

"Yeah, we always liked mum better anyway" James added snottily, "Carlos" Kendall said trying to sound soothing in a clearly crazy conversation. "You can't divorce a best friend," Carlos shook his head almost like he wanted to smile but couldn't manage it, "then how come after you two got into a big fight, he packed up his stuff and went to stay with his mother?"

Kendall didn't say anything, because well, that was sort of true.

************-_BTR_-***************

Logan didn't stay in the house, his dad had stepped out and the house was claustrophobic without anything to distract him. His mother was giving him a respectably wide berth, which he did appreciate; talking to his mother about his emotions was a painful affair for both of them. She was never very maternal when it came to that, she just tended to make everything super clean around him- in hope, he thinks, that if she unclutters his space it'll unclutter his feelings. It certainly explained his need to clean when he was upset.

He kicked a pebble on the road walking aimlessly. He'd lived in Minnesota for as long as he could remember- well he remembers stories of him as a baby in the barracks, of them moving around with all the other military wives. But when he turned five his mum had gone decidedly stir crazy and she bought a house and moved the two of them to Minnesota. For a while after that his dad was more an abstract concept, and his mum worked by cleaning houses, and she put him in as many activities that would keep him busy as possible.

That's how he'd met James. James was actually his first memory, when they first met- he couldn't really remember before that. It sort of hurt being away from him- from Carlos and Kendall, but it was for the best though really. People aren't supposed to be this close with there friends, you don't move across the country because someone gives you a pleading look and another waggle of their ridiculous eyebrows. You don't join a band when you can't sing or dance and you know everyone else knows it. You just don't.

His phone beeped, another text from James, like clockwork. Every hour on the hour, he gone from long scrolling messages, to short pleading notes to the now simple 'text me back.'

Logan turned off his phone, he could feel his hands twitching to comply- he didn't usually say no to James, not because he couldn't but because he didn't like to. He didn't like to tell any of them no, and that was the crux of the problem- that's why he had moved. That's why he didn't need to be convinced- because he liked them.

He stopped at an old building and sat on the steps, up until two years ago he took piano lessons at this place. He quit at 15 under protest and had only stuck it out so long because really, this was where he met James.

*Flashback*

He'd been alone on the steps. It had been an hour and his mother still hadn't come, Mr Julius his then piano teacher, was franticly trying to reach her on his phone inside while and annoyed man with a pony tail tapped his wrist at him. He'd still been Hortense then- would be for years to come, but he liked to remember himself as Logan, the name Logan had given him freedom to be himself.

A little boy sat down next to him, he didn't recognize him but then again Logan didn't recognize anyone his age. He'd only just moved a few months ago, preschool hadn't begun and most of the classes his mum had stuck him in were one on one with an adult like piano lessons and horseback riding. Stuff she didn't have to be there for.

"Hi" the chubby boy said brightly, giving him a hug, "wha-" Logan stuttered, "you looked sad." He told him like that answered everything, when Logan's bewildered expression didn't change, he elaborated. "Barney says that when your friend is sad you should give them a hug" he hugged him again, and this time Logan clutched back.

"m-m-my m-uuummmy for-forgot m-m-m-me" Logan cried, his voice shook and his body mimicked the effect, a soothing hand fell on his back. "Don't cry," he commanded looking cross, "you weren't supposed to cry- that's not what your supposed to do!" Logan shook, "s-s-s-sorr-r-r-y" he sobbed.

"James," the man with the ponytail called out sharply, "you leave that boy alone," the man turned back to is phone and James pouted. "J-James?" Logan tried out the name, and James perked up, "yuhuh" he nodded, "James is the very best name ever, everybody says so." Logan flushed, he thought Hortense was the very best name but apparently that was James. "I'm Hortense."

James giggled, "that's a stupid name," Logan stood up angrily, tears forgotten, "nuauh, your- you're a stupid name!" James stood up too "Nah-uh" he pushed him lightly. His dad glared at him, "apologize!" his phone never left his ear, "no not you baby- you don't have to apologize for anything… unless you want to."

"Sorry Hortie" James said remorsefully, "it's Hortense, but that's alright, you're not really a stupid name," James beamed. "Hortense is a pretty name" James said decidedly, "yup! So is James- and you!" he decided, "your pretty!" James grinned even wider, "Dad says I'm not 'possed to be, boys aren't pretty but I want to be just like mum, she has a bus-i-ness and if you're a girl you can wear her make up!"

"My cousin wears make up! He's a boy!" Logan told him suddenly, remembering his teenage cousin Colin. "He performs on stage and has to" James was really excited by that and told Logan he wanted to be an actor now. They talked until Logan's mum's car swerved into view; she was sobbing and clutched at him, swearing she would never forget him again (she kept that promise for a couple of months.)

He hadn't seen James until their next piano practice, James made his dad come early so he could see him, he held his hand and told him he was his best friend. And from then on he was.

*End flashback*

Being away from James was hard, but James was the one reaching out- like he always did- and Logan was ignoring him. He didn't want to but he was wrecking everything for him, he wasn't good for the band or for James' career but James wouldn't see it like that. It was for the best but James would be hurt.

Logan flipped open his phone.

************-_BTR_-***************

Jo was hesitant to knock on the door of 2J, her feelings were all mixed up. On one hand she had told Kendall she loved him and on the other she was still furious with him. What's worse though was that he hadn't called her back, it had been three days and she was getting stonewalled. She banged her head against the door, all the boys were MIA- she had been hoping Logan would call and at least tell her what was going on but there was nothing.

Camille was avoiding her, no eye contact no anything. She was at least expecting a slap- it was like her signature move- but all this silence was unnerving. She couldn't even focus on work- her co-star Greg had gotten a bad allergic reaction to crab and since the episode had been ironically a 'Rachel and John' heavy episode. She had shot the two scenes she could without him but production had practically come to a holt and they were scrambling to flesh out Drake and the mysterious forces story line to compensate.

The door suddenly swung open, she crashed into Katie. "Geez women, you think you'd be a little more versed in the 'you knock I open the door' dance those crazy kids are doing today." Katie was snappy and she looked like she hadn't slept, "Kendall's not here, so-" she went to shut the door and Jo stuck her foot out, "I'll wait" Katie scowled "I'd rather you didn't."

Katie hadn't never really liked her, they had gotten off on the wrong foot and all with the fake boyfriend thing, and she was much less inclined to assist with crazy schemes than Camille but she'd never received animosity. "What's wrong Katie?" she asked as gently as she could though she was so not in the mood to deal with a hormonal ten year old.

"Like you don't know," she hissed walking back into the apartment leaving Jo to follow. "Is- do you know about Logan?" she asked fearfully, she was hoping everything had blown over but what if she had actually screwed it all up? What if Kendall didn't want to be with her? What if he wouldn't let her speak to Logan? She actually did sort of like him now, he was kind of Camille like.

Katie looked sad, her eyes were huge but not at all like the way they did when she wanted something. "why would you do this? Do you even know what you did! Now L- Logan is-" Jo must have looked as panicked as she felt because Katie cut off midsentence, "wait a second… you don't actually know do you?" Katie didn't look any less hostile but she seemed to be directing her anger elsewhere, "my brother's an idiot- he hasn't actually spoken to you at all has he?" Jo shook her head furiously "no! What's going on?"

The door swung open and three laughing boys walked in halting when they saw Jo, "Kendall" she started she knew she sounded shrill but she could not lower it by even a decibel. "What don't I know?" Kendall's face dropped and he darted forward to kiss her on the cheek, "Jo, hey" he said lightly. "Kendall. What don't I know?"

Kendall shifted side to side; Katie rolled her eyes, "remember that little fight he and Logan had about that kiss you had- and by the way what kind of idiot are you to kiss Logan?" Katie derailed, and then shook her head, "well he came back and he took me into his room." Kendall perked up he hadn't heard this part, "he told me he hated L.A that he was leaving- but I think he was mostly upset, he packed up all his things and said he was going to spend the night at his Aunt's who lived just outside the city before catching a plane home."

"He's gone, Jo." She stood shell shocked, "gone? How- how can he be gone?" she reeled on Kendall, "he's been gone three days Kendall, were you going to even tell me? Does Camille know?" he nodded mutely, James had told her pretty much immediately and then stayed the night at her place so she could cry about it.

"You're- you're supposed to tell me things Kendall- I realize your busy but this was important! You could have at least called, I was out of my mind!" the two boys in the background shrunk back and looked at each other, "I told you I loved you," she muttered "and I love you too!" he cried, he looked absolutely sincere but, "you don't know how to manage being in love with me and loving your friends at the same time."

Carlos clung to James and they both ran into their room grabbing Katie by the waste with them, who cursed them complaining about how she needed to see if this would effect her 'relationship pool.' The door slammed, the sound reverberated off the walls and Kendall stared at her appalled, he looked so very hurt. But she was so very hurt right now that she didn't care.

"How? What kind of bullshit is that Jo? I'm not aloud to love my friends if I love you?" he looked pissed; the last couple of days had been an eye opener for her about him. She knew he wasn't perfect but up until the point where his fist connected with Logan's face that had mostly been an abstract thought. "Don't twist my words Kendall Knight!"

"It's been three days! I'd understand three hours Kendall but this is three days! You didn't have to tell me first but you should have told me, hell this was even about me Kendall!" he glared, "it was none of your business Jo, I'm scrambling Jo- I need to fix this," she threw her hands up in frustration, "and what I couldn't have helped?"

"I didn't think you'd care! You never liked Logan! I mean that's what's so confusing, just last week you told me how uncomfortable he made you feel! But he's MY best friend Jo," he turned and kicked the cupboard and then hopped around holding his foot. "Well you know what? he is a friend, and I could have been there for him if you didn't want me to be there for you! Or I could have been there for Camille but I wasn't because NOBODY TELLS ME ANYTHING!"

"OH! I WONDER WHY?" there was a loud bang and James skidded out of his room, "guys! Guys!" they both glared at him, "WHAT?" he wilted and then perked up again waving his phone, "Logan just texted me back!" there was a moments silence and then everyone scrambled to crowd around James to see the message.

'Dear James, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, I know I promised you I'd never do that, but I can't speak to you right now. I know you don't understand but this is for the best, It's not you, it's not Carlos or Jo and it's not even Kendall but I can't keep this up. It's better for all of us in the long run xxx Hortie'

It was personal, almost blindly so, and sweet but also incredibly unhelpful, "this is bullshit!" he cried, "he broke up with me over the phone!" he punched in Logan's number angrily "oh we will be having words Hortense Mitchell!" Jo mouthed 'Hortense?' to Katie who shrugged; she didn't really remember much of Logan before he was 'Logan' she was only ten.

"He's phone is off," he pouted throwing his phone at the couch; they all stared at it for a minuet willing it to ring. Carlos frowned playing with his phone until he realized he had a message too! He opened it quietly, no need to rile people up more.

'Carlos- If I could stay for anyone I'd stay for you, but I can't this all just hurts too much right now.'

James snatched his phone out of his hands when Carlos began looking like he wanted to cry; he clutched Katie's shoulders, who awkwardly tried to pat him on the back. "Don't cry Carlos- I'll find you a new Logan, a better Logan! I mean there are tons of people in this town." Carlos actually did cry, "maybe Steve…" she trailed off awkwardly her fake enthusiasm not fooling anyone, she may not have been close to Logan but he was still her brother. No one could really replace him.

Kendall took out his phone; his eyes went hard, the letters mocking him on the white screen, 'no new messages.' He threw his phone, landing on the considerably harder on the floor rather than the comfy couch and shattered. "Screw him." Kendall said finally, "he can't go around making people cry and leaving stupid messages, this is bullshit I'm not standing for this! He's coming back, even if I have to carry him!"

Jo wordless whipped out her phone, of course the boys hadn't thought to follow him to Minnesota until just now, she was sure they weren't really thinking it now either. Things would have gone a lot smoother if somebody, anybody had just filled her in. she rang the airline, a little name dropping and she got a flight for tomorrow, if they left then, she could come with them. Greg would be out for another two days if she asked him sweetly.

Katie produced several passports from nowhere; "you guys go get Logan back" she told them sternly, "you're all super pathetic without him." They all glared half heartedly and she handed them to Kendall, "now if you don't mind me, Tyler and I are going to harass Bitter's about his new haircut. It's been on my backburner while I sorted through your emotional crap." And she flounced out of the room, confident that between the four of them they'd either get Logan back or kill each other. It wasn't really her problem anymore.

************-_BTR_-***************

Logan loitered around Kendall's house, he had been sulking at Carlos's but Mrs. Garcia kept giving him hugs and trying to feed him. At home his dad kept trying to give him awkward man hugs and make him watch football. He turned his phone back on tentatively; there was probably a hundred angry messages from James, there were like 20 voice mail and a million texts.

He skimmed James', and tried hard not too look at the ones Camille left- that was too painful to think about. He couldn't not think of his friends while he was here in Minnesota, but it was now becoming apparent that he couldn't **not** think of Camille regardless of where he was. Was it possible to feel home sick from a person, he slapped himself in the face. It helped a little.

His phone began to ring. He didn't recognize the number. A short call later confirmed the completely unexpected, he- he had just been requested to interview for Ignatius's prep school for gifted boys. He had sent the application months ago, it had mostly been to see if he could get in- it was too far away. It was in New York.

New york. Where he hadn't grown up, and met his first friend in walking distance from his house, and there wouldn't be ice rinks where he had never patched up a crying Latino or run straight into a boy with eyebrows to giant for his face.

Would Camille visit him in New York? He couldn't ask her too, she was with Steve, but maybe if he showed her there were some good acting opportunities there…. First he had to get in and get permission.

"Master Logan?" a voice called out in surprise he turned and came face to face with the very prim and proper Sebastian. Logan blinked hard, of course he was at Kendall's old house and Mrs. Majikowski lived right next door. "Logan?" a voice echoed over the fence, her head popped up like a rabbit out of a hole- he hadn't realized she knew his name. But he guessed if you were going to learn anybody's name it might as well be the ones of the boys who bought you a limo and an Englishman.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked curiously, his eyes probing, oh this was so getting back to James- they were Facebook friends. "Just passing through really, I'm not staying in Minnesota long," Sebastian's eyes narrowed; yup James was going to hear all about this.

"I didn't hear you were headed this way," oh no, Sebastian was going to find out he ran away, Sebastian was going to find out he excommunicated himself from the band via text and then Sebastian was going to go British at him! "Won't you come in sweetie?" Mrs. Majikowski asked, he could tell she was going to try and cram tea and sweet biscuits down his throat- did he look malnourished all of a sudden? Why was everyone trying to feed him?

"No thank you Mrs. Majikowski, I was just leaving…" she smiled sweetly at him, "it's Miss actually Logan, or Rebecca if you prefer, Mr. Majikowski's been gone for a while, I'm single." Sebastian grinned at her fondly, "well not quite single would you say, Rebecca." Mrs.-Miss Majikowski grinned at him and Logan felt him stomach turn over, "I've really got to go."

************-_BTR_-***************

Kendall was sulking in his closet. It was a perfectly reasonable place to sulk he reasoned, and not at all weird. Jo had left hours ago after another row, off to find Camille yelling that she was going to be a good supportive friend 'damn it!' and if Kendall didn't want her help then fine! He'd see her tomorrow.

The closet had all of Logan's things he couldn't fit in a suitcase in the five hours Kendall was gone and Logan decided to leave. Papers and extra clothing were piled around him; he had put on a jumper of Logan's. Half his clothes were still in the draw, as much as he hated to use Carlos's analogy Logan and he had been a little like a married couple in co-habitation in that their stuff was on no particular side of the room.

Sorting through the nightmare that was their communal dresser must have been a nightmare and Logan seemed to have stopped about half way through (it hadn't always been communal but Logan could never stop Kendall dumping his stuff on top of his.) He'd also slept on Logan's bed last night and that also wasn't weird or anything, it was perfectly normal to miss someone when they were gone.

He picked up a sheet of paper, homework for next week. Kendall carefully put it in the keep pile as it was now his homework for next week, the next were a bunch of papers stapled, Kendall flicked through them hands shaking. This couldn't be…

"JAMES, CARLOS COME HERE NOW!" he screamed, there was a faint crash his mother ran into the room with a fire extinguisher "where's the fire?" she yelled waving it around, "no-no fire mum," she glared "Kendall Phillip Knight, I don't have to let you get on a plane tomorrow." She scolded and he sunk into the floor, she sighed and patted him on the head with the nozzle, "he'll come back sweetie."

She left as James and Carlos ran in, "where's the- Kendall what are you doing in a closet?" Carlos asked, "I've been asking him that question all my life" James snapped back quickly, Carlos shoved him "look who's talking?" and the shoving commenced.

"He's not coming back guys," Kendall said quietly, "of course he is" Carlos told him, pulling James's hair, "will visit him tomorrow, you'll do that thing with your eyebrows, James will do that thing with his eyes and I'll cry and he'll come back" he said confidently, "I- I don't think so…"

He held up the papers, "this is Logan's dissertation," he brandished the paper like it was poisonous. "Logan left us desert?" Carlos asked confused but excitedly, "was it chocolate pie? That's my favourite!" Kendall smacked his head and James rolled his eyes, "don't be stupid," James said smugly, Kendall pointed at James in relief, "Logan hasn't made chocolate pie since your birthday last year." Kendall's face fell, he let his arm drop, "he made me pie!" Carlos scratched, "He tried," James told him waving his hand. "I helped," he added causing Carlos to smile even wider, "Logan should really stick to cake, remember-"

"It's an essay," Kendall spoke over the top of them, "an essay for cake?" James asked incredulously, "no! About… well, smart things! He sent a copy in with an application to that prep school he wanted to go too!" both faces dropped, "the one in Wisconsin?" James asked fearfully, "no, the one in New York."

************-_BTR_-***************

Logan took a bus to the interview; it was at one of their sister schools about 2 hours away. His dad offered to drive him, but there was so much to do getting the new store running. He'd never seen his dad so… happy, he was glad, and his mum seemed good too- relieved that her husband was safe he assumed. His earphones were blaring the incredibly depressing 'the city is ours' by a band he was no longer in. he switched it to the screamo Katie had downloaded onto his iPod when he wasn't looking.

He checked his phone, he was texting Camille, turns out he was weak and he couldn't not talk to her, but whatever. She sent him a picture of herself in a new alluring bikini, her face mostly out of shoot except for the seductive curve of her lips. Logan fumbled with his phone in… surprise. The message accompanying wrote 'dont u mis the son?' in hilariously incorrect grammar and spelling. He typed back, 'that's not what I miss, you in a bikini on the other hand…'

He clicked send before he could chicken out. Her response was almost instantaneous, another picture this time closer, one strap down, hair pulled back and a clear view of the slope of her neck and glint in her eye… he really did drop the phone. 'Come home and you can keep it if you like…'

Logan stared hard, much. Too. Tempting. 'I have an interview' he texted reasonably, 'good luck with your beach babe audition btw! :) '

His phone rang, he picked it up on the second ring "I'm not wishing you good luck back!" she told him seriously, "I know" he replied.

"You should come back" she told him for the millionth time, "I know" he replied.

"This is really stupid, they miss you," she cried, "I know," he told her back,

"I miss you" her voice cracked, "I know," his voice cracked too.

"I love you Logan" he took a sharp breath, "I know… goodbye Camille" the phone went dead.

"I love you too."

************-_BTR_-***************

When they touched down Logan was well on his way to Saint Katherine's for his interview. Jo and Kendall had bickered the entire time and James and Carlos had put a balloon in the baggage area above their heads, which exploded when they started going up in the air and caused a mild panic.

Sebastian met them at the gate with a sign 'big time rush – 1 + Jo' James raced over and hugged Sebastian then raced to sit in the front of the limo. He wanted to have a very serious conversation with Sebastian about the second text Logan sent; the one that just said, 'p.s. I think Sebastian and Mrs. Maj are sleeping together! D: '

Kendall, Jo and Carlos sat in the back, Carlos between the two fuming blondes, "soooo," Carlos said swinging his feet "this is awkward." Both grunted in agreement, "I just- well I wanted to say" he fumbled "out with it Carlos" Jo snapped.

"We don't blame you," he looked at both of them, "either of you- it was a thing, it happened, you shouldn't blame each other either!" they both looked at him with surprise then at each other, "a lot of stuffs messed up right now, but when you care things get messy- and this just proves you care."

Kendall reaches tentatively for Jo's hand behind Carlos's back, "I- I want this to work," he said. She nodded, "I'm just angry right now Kendall, you get it, your angry too."

The car stopped. Turns out Logan wasn't home, Logan's giant southern ex-military father was though. Carlos and James paled and Kendall hid behind Jo, "he's at an interview," he told them calmly. Which frankly was scarier when the man was waving his closet rifle around, "and frankly I don't think he wants to see you Knight."

"Lovely to see you boys" he told the other two warmly, "Carlos have you seen your father yet? I'm sure he'll be ecstatic" he ruffled Carlos's hair, who grinned at him. "James your taller every time I see you," he stared down at James who was admittedly taller, "I haven't seen you since last year Mr. M!"

He glared angrily at Kendall once more and shooed them out.

"Well that was a bust" Kendall moaned, "he hates me more than ever," James snickered; Mr. Mitchell had NEVER liked Kendall. "He-he-he was huge!" Jo exclaimed, they all nodded "and-and Texan!" they nodded again, "and that's LOGAN'S dad?"

"Apparently growth spurts hit late in his family, all the guys shoot well over six foot after high school" James told them, the only one to have been to a Mitchell family reunion. He felt like a midget- and he was over 6 ft. Jo's eyes bugged trying to imagine Logan that tall.

"So what now?" she asked, "My house is down the road" Carlos told them, "I wanna see my mum- she'll have food." Kendall stared incredulously, "for thinking!" he said defensively.

"I have an idea" Jo said suddenly, "any of you familiar with Romeo and Juliet?" she asked grinning, Kendall grinned back, "I'm familiar with the text."

************-_BTR_-***************

Logan trudged home from the bus stop, he was tired, his head hurt and the bushes seemed to be whispering. He'd think more on that later.

"Son!" his dad cried embracing him as soon as he entered "your friends were here" he whisper, Logan's eye's grew wide. "I'd go up stairs if I were you," Logan smiled weakly, "come with me?" his dad snickered, "nah I'll have a better view down here… you know Kendall still thinks that rifle is real." Both snickered for a minuet, Logan rushed up stairs, the guys timing couldn't be better.

He lay down on his bed when he heard the noise, the 'thud' sound of a pebble bouncing off the windowpane and falling harmlessly to the ground. The next pebble was less harmless, hitting the glass. Logan shot out of bed, pulling the curtain open, why did they always throw rocks? Four sets of eyes stared back.

"Juliet! Juliet!" Kendall called grinning in relief at the sight of Logan's face, "what have I told you about calling me that?" he said leaning out the window. "Your family is keeping us apart," Kendall continued, "I feel like you fostered that a little though," James added. "You're a douchebag by the way Logan- only douchebags break up by text!"

Logan heard his dad's laugh echo up the corridor, "is this the big statement? Come to Minnesota, have Kendall draw romantic parallels to our relationship and have James call me a douchebag?" He rolled his eyes, "it's not a very solid plan," Carlos stamped his foot, "hey snarky we were on a plane all day, where's your plan? Huh, I don't see one!"

"I'm not going to New York," he called down, Kendall dropped his rocks, "WHAT!" James jumped with excitement, and the people started poking their heads out of their houses to look. "I got to the interview and I couldn't," Carlos shot him an incredibly relieved look "so are you coming home?" Logan shook his head, "no."

Kendall pushed off forward, trying to scale the sidewall, James gasped when he almost lost his grip but Logan grabbed his arms and pulled him into his room. Kendall fell on Logan gripping him and not letting go.

"I'm not letting go" he told him hotly, "okay," Logan replied lightly. Kendall buried his face into his shoulder, "I'm sorry okay, I'm so, so, so sorry" he gripped tighter. "I can't do it- any of it without you." Logan patted his hair, "sure you can," he pulled back so he could see Kendall's face "but you know I forgive you- it wasn't even really about you."

"Then don't leave," he told him firmly hugging him tightly again, "it doesn't have to be perfect to be the best thing that's ever happened to me Logan." He told him seriously, "you in the band- you don't have to be perfect. Your still one of the best things to ever happen to me."

Logan smiled weakly, "I could never really say no to you could I? That why I didn't say goodbye." Kendall grinned standing up taking Logan with him so the others can see him.

"Logan" Jo called, "Jo?" he called down in shock, "I missed you" she yelled, "I-I missed you too!" then she let out a giant grin pointing at him and singing "here I am, there you are, why does it seem so far? Next to you is where we should be."

She spun around James and Carlos singing 'where we want to be,' she continued with the dancing "something I want so bad, know what's inside your head maybe I can see what you see" she warbled. Logan broke into laughter "STOP, STOP! I'll come back just stop!"

Cheers broke out, "get up here!"

************-_BTR_-***************

Logan stood nervously outside the Palm Woods, James massaged his shoulders, "you got this Logie," he told him confidently. "Yeah, I don't know…" James rolled his eyes "look I may not be in on the ground floor on whatever emotional crap went on in your bedroom with you and Kendall," he snickered and muttered something about a closet. "But I know girls, I can totally handle girls- let me handle your girl- problem."

Logan laughed "okay but are you sure I'm mean she has Stephan-" James shot Logan a look that clearly was to indicate that he thought he was a dumb ass, "right."

He took two steps in before he was tackled to the ground, "I broke up with Steven-" he grinned placing his hands on her waist, "how did you know?" she grinned pressing their foreheads together "I just know." He kissed her chastely "I love you" she grinned kissing him hard, "I know."

Carlos stared at the ceiling artfully, tugging at James who was staring at the couple making out on the floor with a look of triumphant. "Let it be known from henceforth I am the best friend ever!" Carlos snickered "didn't you break them up?" James smacked him with Logan's suitcase, "shut up!" they raced each other back to 2J. "weregonnaunpackbyeLogan,Kendall,Camille."

Kendall stared at the two on the floor for a second, poking Logan lightly with his foot, "Ah Logan? There are things to be discussed." Logan was still pinned to the lobby floor; Camille had managed to get a hand up his shirt at some point. "Logan I am activating my best friend card" he said kicking him stubbornly, harder, "I need to talk! What about my feelings? My needs?"

Camille came up for air "no." she kissed Logan lightly, "my feelings" she ran her hand across his chest "my needs." She kissed his neck, "I'm going to have to side with her on this one Ken," he grinned pulling himself up, her still attached, carding her hair lightly.

"He loved me first you know" Kendall sniped, "no he loved me first!" James called from the stairs; Kendall glared and crossed his arms. He swiped the flowers from the vase, racing after Jo; he had to do everything himself.

He had to get new friends.


End file.
